bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwendolin (BTD7PotA)
Gwendolin is a Hero and the deuteragonist of BTD Heroes and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. She also appears briefly in Quincy Sr: The First Hero and Quincy: A BTD Story. Biography Early Life (events of Quincy Sr.: The First Hero) As a child, Gwendolin and many other infants were abducted by the Bloons in an attempt to brainwash them into an army of evil soldiers. This was stopped by Quincy Sr. however (Quincy Sr. is the father of the hero Quincy. This was a few months before Quincy Jr was born, which means that this was several decades before the events of the official BTD6.) 6 years later, Gwen and her parents were attacked by Bloons and were chased into an alley, were they were cornered. The Bloons gunned down her mother and pressed the muzzle of a pistol to her father's skull. The resultant emotional strain triggered her latent pyrokinetic abilities and wiped out all the Bloons at once before they could do more harm. After this, her hands still on fire, she began staring at the flames. The camera tilted to the reflections in her eyes being filled with fire, hinting that this is likely where Gwen began developing her mild pyromania. Quincy: A BTD Story 12 years after her mother's death, she started using her abilities to pop Bloons. She also started inventing weapons and other things related to fire, such as a gun that can fire concentrated bullets made of directed flame. One day, while stopping the assassination of Dr. Monkey, she spotted more Bloons coming to attack her, but they were interrupted by Quincy. She foiled the assassination attempt on Dr. Monkey and incinerated all the Bloons within seconds. Gwen became intrigued at the sight of Quincy but before they could say anything they were interrupted by Ceramic Bloons. They fought the Ceramics and defeated them, but then Gwendolin was given instructions to return to base, so she started to run. Quincy didn't know this so he was curious as to why she was running away and hastily followed her to the roof, where she was picked up by a Heli Pliot while Quincy watched her fly away. Since then, Gwen was never seen again until at the end credits scene, 4 years later where Quincy is instructed to go to a bar where all the soldiers are gathering to prepare for war. When Quincy enters, he sees Gwen, as well as more Heroes: Obyn Greenfoot, Striker Jones, Benjamin, and Captain Churchill. Gwen notices Quincy entering and gives him a smile. BTD Heroes BTD Heroes takes place 2 years after BTD6. In BTD Heroes, it is revealed that Gwen's father Everton coped with Darcy's death by volunteering to undergo the process that turns monkeys into Super Monkeys. The opening scene starts with Quincy, Gwendolin, Everton, and Obyn Greenfoot battling a large group of Fortified Lead Bloons. The heroes are pressured by heavy fire from the Bloons (they're armed with various weapons) and take cover under large rocks. While this is happening, Quincy and Gwen make a brief conversation referring to what happened at Dr. Monkey's lab. After that, an air strike is performed over the Bloons, blowing up most of them, and then the heroes kill some more Bloons and capture the survivors. Everyone is then extracted via a gunship. On the gunship, Gwendolin stares at her flaming hands, then Quincy enters. They begin talking about their pasts and bond over their having had losses at the hands of the Bloons, and during this there are flashbacks to each of their traumatic memories. BTD7: Planet of the Apes (WIP) Enhanced by the Simian Flu (WIP) Levels * Level 1 - Blasts Bloons with fire from her pyro gun (flamethrower). * Level 2 - Slightly increases popping power and range. * Level 3 - Unlocks Cocktail of Fire. When used, this ability will throw a flaming bottle onto the track that will continue to burn for about half the cooldown of the ability. When bloons are in Gwendolin’s range, she aims it at the furthest bloons advanced. When there are no bloons in her range, or if they’re camo bloons that she cannot detect, she throws the cocktail to a random spot in her range. * Level 4 - Unlocks “Heat It Up,” an ability that periodically creates a powerful blast of fire around Gwendolin that pops Bloons, and adds fire to nearby Monkeys' attacks. This buff allows nearby affected towers to pop lead bloons and gives them +2 pierce. * Level 5 - Increased popping power. * Level 6 - Attacks can sometimes cause a burn effect on a targeted bloon. * Level 7 - Increased range for “Heat It Up.” * Level 8 - Shoots two flames per shot. * Level 9 - Initial hit for every blast pops one extra bloon layer. * Level 10 - Unlocks Firestorm. This ability ignites all bloons, burning about 2 layers per second. It also does 10 damage per second to MOAB class bloons. * Level 11 - Increased attack range. * Level 12 - Increased attack speed. * Level 13 - Greatly increased popping power. * Level 14 - Cocktail of Fire does extra damage. * Level 15 - Increased attack speed. * Level 16 - Allows Gwendolin to pop Purple Bloons, and Firestorm lasts longer. * Level 17 - Nearby monkeys can pop one extra bloon layer per attack when under the effect of “Heat It Up.” * Level 18 - Increased attack speed. * Level 19 - Shoots 3 blasts of fire per shot. * Level 20 - Firestorm does hugely increased damage. The flames now inflict multiple layers of damage at a time to bloons and do 25 damage per second to MOAB class. *Level 21 - Fire blasts are replaced by a constant stream of fire that have 2,000 pierce and inflict extremely high DPS *Level 22 - Gwendolin constantly spawns a swirl of fireballs like a bullet hell to do area-denial damage to Bloons. *Level 23 - Gwendolin automatically throws her Cocktail of Fire at Bloons every second. The Ability version of the Cocktail now has 2.3x radius and tremendously increased damage. *Level 24 - The DoT inflicted by her Firestorm ability can now inflict 200 damage per frame. *''Level 25'' - Gwendolin unleashes her full power as the Queen of Fire. All the projectiles she releases become blue fire (a much hotter form of fire). Firestorm ability becomes Ultimate Firestorm, and can one-shot multiple BADs. The stream of flames from her gun leaves large explosions on every Bloon it hits. When upgrading, there will be a 5-second delay before the upgrade takes place. During this time period, Gwendolin will be surrounded by blue particles and her eyes will turn blue. Then, the upgrade takes place with a giant, blinding explosion of blue flame. Some of Gwendolin's quotes are replaced by new ones. All the attacks she does have 100x damage and 25x fire rate. In-Game Quotes When you place her on the map: * "We have ignition!" * "With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" When selecting her: * "Fired up!" * "Yes!" * "What next?" * "What's up?" * "Yeah?" * "Hey!" * "I wouldn't do that if I were you." (when annoyed) * "You're on my list now!" (when annoyed) *"Don't make me burn you!" (when really annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yes!" * "Haha!" * "All right!" * "Oh, sweet!" * "Awesome!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Nice!" * "Alright!" * ”It doesn’t get hotter than this!”- Level 20 *"Unh... My head..." - During the time delay before Level 25 upgrades take place *"Heh. Heheheheheheh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" - When Level 25 upgrades take place When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "MOAB! Burn it!"- MOAB appearance * "BFB! Burn it!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG! Burn it!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT! Burn it!"- DDT appearance * "BAD? Gonna need more gas!" - BAD appearance * "Joke's over!" - JOKER appearance * "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" - GHOST appearance * "No one's breaking my back today!" - BANE appearance * "Why do I feel like I've seen this guy before?" - Dreadbloon X appearance * "Oh (censored)!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Incinerated!" * "Bloon-cinerated!" *"KILL KILL KILL" - Level 25 quote When using an Activated Ability: * "Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire * "It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm * "BURNN, BLOONS! BUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 Firestorm When leaking a bloon: * "They're leaking!" * "Stop them!" *"Nonononono..." Miscellaneous Quotes: *"Bring it on!" *"Yes... YESSS!! DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 misc quote Trivia *Gwendolin has a mild case of pyromania, a disorder where individuals have an obsessive desire to set fire to things. **When Gwendolin reaches Lvl 25, it drastically strengthens her powers by several magnitudes but at the cost of worsening her pyromania, making her more like Firefly from DC Comics. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes